Carter
Carter, or as many of the Doritos refer to him as, is "the hugest queer ever". Word on the street is that he's had sex with nearly every man and woman in the Club Penguin Army Community, just so that he can fund his cocaine/marijuana addiction; since working at Wal-Mart doesn't quite give him the funds he needs to fuel it. Recently, news surfaced that he is the man getting boned on the Meatspin website, and that for every spin on the site he earns a pound of crack. Service in the Night Warriors During 2010, Carter had been a successful high school student who had always dreamt of being somebody, and he thought that enlisting in the Nigger Warriors of Club Penguin would get him there. Once he graduated he had managed to skip two whole ranks and became a Lieutenant. During his deployment to Fog he bought what he thought w as sugar from a street vendor, so thus came his crack addiction. After the Foruth World War, he'd been honorably discharged from the Nigger Warriors but they didn't give him anything to survive on which resulted in him becoming a homeless bisexual prostitute in order to fund his crack/marijuana addiction, as well as some pussy, considering he developed an addiction to both whenever he was on a deployment. I heard that he developed the addiction for a man's cock, as well as a womans vagina while on a deployment to spy on the mostly male ACP chat, during an era when a handsome, and young gentlemen that went by the name of "Mchappy" sold himself to carter and met the needs of Carter's addictions. Street Residency When Carter was first discharged from the Night Warriors, he had thought he was a heterosexual war veteran despite that orgasmic night with KingFunks-in which he wished to put behind him- but an encounter with his former Battalion Commander, Todd, had aroused him heavily to the point of giving Todd an amazing blowjob, which had rejuvenated Carter's desires for a nice anal fucking. Todd left him alone and Carter was now living under a bridge near that one place in the city but that didn't stop him from looking for some work. Eventually, he found himself in the position of Junior Propane Seller at Walmart with the salary of 50 cents an hour. Apparently, Carter didn't like this so he began to jizz in all of the customers faces with the excuse that it was mayonaisse. The manager still doesn't know. Re-Enlistment to a Foreign Army After trying to create and run the Matterhorn Fuckers with Todd, and Joesiv, Carter thought he was finished with armies. He had led NW until it was"great for the last time" (aka he fucked everyone in the ass and left it on the street). So he gave up, and moved on to work on a greater cause; The Dicks of Cocks Penis (See: The Doritos Army of Club Penguin) where he led until Mustaqueer10 got mad at him for talking to other women, and bannished him from the army. This era he joined the Hot Shits of Club Penguin where he took it up the ass daily and joined in on some bukkake techniques he learned with Jessie. He eventually came back to the Dicks of Cocks Penises and gained the rank of LIT. Where is he now? Currently, I have seen Carter roaming the streets as usual trolling for that crack, pussy, weed, and cock; but this time in a new uniform! Behind him he has an entourage of big sexy men that I'm sure have all received a nice mayo burger. He has earned a rank as The Doritos Army of Club Penguin's Leader in Training, but what exactly is a leader is he in training for? That remains unclear. Although Recently he did a DCP recruiting commercial dressed up as the lovable orange chip and his catchphrase is "SO CHEESY!" which I'm sure he's had a lot of it. Specifically the white kind.